


She Looks Like You

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Kara has help from a girl from the future, but she's not so sure how to feel about it when the girl reminds her of a certain paled skinned CEO. Little does the hero know that the girl is from the future and happens to be hers and Lena's daughter.





	1. Rescue

Kara couldn't let her sister be at the other side of the universe, she had froze what was shooting at her now all she had to do was get the ship to stop. Kara flew directly to the ship and placed her hands in front of her. She looked through the glass and saw her sister looking back at her.

"It's up to her now." Kara heard Alex tell Winn. She pushed with all her strength but it was no use, Kara looked up at her sister and gave a small shake of her head. "Come on." Said Alex as she nodded her head yes. Alex placed her hand on the glass tapping it for Kara. Kara placed her hand on top of Alex's through the glass, the small gesture managing to give her hope. "You can do this." Kara nodded her head yes. She had to do it, her sister had all the faith in her so she had to have some in herself. Kara screamed in agony and pain knowing that if she failed she wouldn't get to see her sister ever again.

"You got this!" Her sister yelled and Kara pushed back harder.

"Come on! Come on!" Kara yelled to herself. She was determined to stop the ship, failure wasn't an option. Kara managed to stop the ship just in time, but she was too weak to land herself safely on the ship. Kara felt her body free falling down from space and she knew soon she would be entering earth's atmosphere.

"J'onn she's free falling to earth." Alex said.

"Don't worry Alex I'm on my way." J'onn told her.

~~~~

Mason Luthor knew she was going to get killed by her parents when she got home, or well when she figured out how to get back to her time. Mason knew she was still in National City but it wasn't hers. She looked up when she heard something enter the atmosphere. Mason quickly flew up and when she saw who it was she couldn't believe her eyes, it was her Mom. She immediately flew towards her and caught her. She flew off knowing that the people that brought her to the past were still after her. She would get her mom back to the DEO soon for now she needed to make sure she wasn't caught. Mason was sure that Cadmus was behind her being in the past, she was sure of it because when she fell through the portal she saw Lillian Luthor, and never had Mason been happier for her super speed.

"A-Alex." Mason looked down to see that her mother was trying to talked.

"It's okay Kara, you're safe." Mason knew she couldn't reveal who she really was. All she could do was have faith in her parents from the future, that they would find her. She was hoping more than anything to be in a timeline where she already exist but if that wasn't the case she would have to keep her true identity hidden. Mason spent two hours hidden until she knew it was safe for her to fly to the DEO. 

When she landed inside the DEO guns were pointed at her. She instantly recognized her Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie. Also her Nonno J'onn.

"I mean no harm." Mason spoke softly as she placed the weak hero down gently. "I just wanted to bring her to safety, I would have done it sooner but Cadmus was after me." At the name Cadmus the guns went down. She watched as they took her mom away but she couldn't go with them no matter how much she wanted to. She had to keep her distance, she couldn't risk messing up and having them know who she was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mason stopped and turned around to see Maggie.

"Away, I guess." It's not like of she could say home, she wasn't even sure if she was in this time. For all she could know her parents aren't even together yet.

"Not gonna happen." Maggie told her. "Supergirl is going to want to thank you." Mason followed Maggie quietly. "How old are you kid? And if you say anything older than 17 I'm calling bullshit." 

"15." Mason answered truthfully.

Kara opened her eyes. She was alive the last thing she remembered was free falling from space and saying Alex's name. Kara got off the sun bed and used her X-ray vision to find her sister. She walked over to where Alex was and found her waiting with Maggie, Mon-El, Winn, J'onn, James and a girl that she didn't recognize.

"Kara you're finally awake!" Alex said happily as she hugged her. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Kara happily hugged all her friends and stopped at the green eyed girl.

"Who are you?"

"Mason." The girl said.

"Kara she saved you." J'onn informed her. Kara smiled and instantly pulled the girl into a hug.

"In that case thank you for saving me." Kara couldn't help but think that she'd seen those green eyes before. Before the Mason left Kara asked her about where she lived and it turned out that the girl had nowhere to go so Kara offered her apartment, but before Mason could say no Kara pouted and Mason gave in.


	2. Grey Eyes

Kara smiled when the girl agreed to stay with her. Mon-El had left and now all Kara wanted to do was get to her apartment. As Kara looked at the smiling girl she couldn't help but feel like if she had seen those green eyes somewhere before. Kara watched as Mason thanked Alex for her backpack. Mason mentioned something about losing it and that she would die without her backpack. _Mason, what a weird name for a girl?_ Kara told herself. Maybe her parents were drunk when they named her, or they really liked the name either way Kara found the name nice.

"You think you can keep up with me?" Kara asked Mason.

"Of course." Kara waited for Mason to put on her backpack and then flew off. Kara was going to check if the girl was behind her but there she was right next to her. Kara was genuinely shocked her own cousin couldn't keep up with her. As she flew through her window and landed in her living room she smiled as the girl struggled to land. Kara chuckled softly when Mason landed on her couch instead of standing on her own two feet.

"You okay there?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Still trying to master the landing."

"It's okay. Well the bed is over there." Kara pointed to where her bed was. "You can sleep there and I'll be over here if you need anything."

"Thank you but I can sleep on the couch." Mason said.

"Not a chance kid, now go to bed don't you have school or something."

"Sure." Mason answered she knew she couldn't say no because it would be weird for a 15 year old not to have school even though in her time she's graduating in a few months. Mason sighed as she walked over the bed. She really needed to find a way to get back to her time. Mason opened her backpack and took out her phone. Never had she been more grateful for her interest in old technology, she had and IPhone six with her. She checked it and was surprised to see that she had signal, she would have called her Mom, but the fear of it not working stopped her. Mason found what she was looking for and smiled. Her glasses, she needed more than just for a secret identity. Mason Luthor was nearly blind. The glasses actually helped her see, and she currently had contacts on.

 

The next morning when Kara woke up she decided to make pancakes for her and Mason. She didn't have to worry about waking up early because she didn't have a job. Kara let out a sigh, she really loved her job but she was fired for doing the right thing and she had for some reason told Mon-El that maybe having him and being Supergirl was enough. However Kara knew that was a lie. The second she feared losing Lena, Mon-El ceased to exist in her mind and all she could think about what saving Lena. Kara turned around when she heard a knock on her door. Using her X-ray vision to check Kara smiled when she saw Lena. Kara quickly got her glasses and walked over to open the door.

"Lena?" Kara said a little too loud. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here it's just I thought you'd be at L-Corp by now."

"Well I was at L-Corp, but when my favorite reporter didn't show up and the man that went in her place told me she was fired I figured that you could use some comfort food." Lena revealed the back of potstickers. Kara instantly took the bag and let Lena in.

"You're the best." Kara closed the door once Lena enter. "I'm making pancakes so we can eat." Kara didn't know why Lena always managed to bring a smile to her. Kara's attention went to her room when she heard a loud _ow what the hell._

Lena didn't know why she felt like throwing something at the girl that walked out of Kara's room. Well Lena knew exactly why she wanted to throw something at the girl. It was the same reason why she wants to strangle Mike, who is dating Kara, she was jealous. Lena knew that she would never tell Kara how she felt but she would settle for being the blonde's friend. Lena watched as the girl rubbed her grey sleepy eyes. Once the girl stopped she put on glasses.

"Oh, good morning." Mason smiled when she saw here Mama in her Mom's living room. Maybe her parents were together. "I have that school thing." Mason said as she went to get her backpack.

"Stop!" Kara said as Mason tried to make it out of the apartment. "Sit." Kara smiled when Mason did as she was told, if parenting was that easy maybe Kara wouldn't mind being a mother someday. "Lena, this is my cousin Mason. Mason this is my friend Lena Luthor." 

"Nice to meet you Miss Luthor." Mason said.

"Nice to meet you too Mason." Kara set the plates in front of them and they began to eat. Kara noticed that Mason's eyes had changed and she knew she would ask the girl later when Lena was gone. "Mason, how'd you get your name?" Lena asked curiously.

"My parents lost a bet." Mason said simply.

"Wow your parents are idiots." Kara quickly said. 

 _If only you knew._ Mason smiled at the irony. Kara allowed Mason to leave after she finished breakfast, she even wrote the girl a note for school.

"Kara I'm sorry I got you fired." Lena told her.

"Lena you have nothing to be sorry, all you did was give me a suggestion and I made the choice to blog it not you." Kara was sincere in what she was telling Lena. 

"In that case I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Kara was intrigued by Lena's words.

"For months I been planning to open a reporting wing in L-Corp. Give it, it's own magazine and I was wondering how would you like to run it." Lena was just helping a friend who needed her.

"Are you serious?" Kara was dumbfounded at how one person could be so kind.

"I am."

"Then I would love to." Kara got up from where she was seated and went around to wrap her arms around the woman. Kara couldn't help but notice how the woman's heart sped up.     

 


	3. Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least once a week.

Kara worked her way around the kitchen making lunch for Mason. It had been a week since Mason's been staying with her and still the girl's parents haven't come looking for her, however Kara didn't mind the girl was starting to grow on her. Kara had learned that Mason actually needed her glasses and that her eyes were really grey. A bright, breath taking shade of grey that seemed like they were for a goddess.

"Mason, you're going to be late!" Kara shouted to the 15 year old. Kara chuckled when Mason entered the living room using her super speed to grab the bag and exit the house. Kara had been working with Lena on the new magazine that would be a part of L-Corp. Kara quickly changed out of her sleeping clothes and into a yellow dress that had a brown belt around her waist. As Kara was walking out of her apartment she opened her door and to her surprise there was someone standing there about to knock. Kara couldn't believe her eyes for a second she thought she might be dreaming. _It can't be,_ Kara told herself.

"Cat?" Kara whispered afraid that if she said it too loud the woman might disappear. Maybe her mind was just playing a trick Kara knew she missed Cat. She missed her boss, but most of all she missed the friend she made in the woman.

"Well are you going to let me in Kara, or do I have to have the talk with you right here in the hall?" The Queen Of All Media asked her former assistant.

"Not at all, come in." Kara let Cat in asked the woman if she wanted anything to drink. Before Kara could stop herself she pulled Cat into a hug. "I'm sorry.. I've just missed you so much." Kara confessed.

"Me too." Cat would be lying if she said she didn't miss the girl, but she really did miss her. Cat missed the sunshine that Kara brought into her life and when Cat decided to show up at Catco unannounced she was infuriated when she heard the Snapper had fired Kara. Yes Kara shouldn't have blogged about the alien thing but still Cat had promised the girl she would always have a job at Catco, however she was more concerned when a certain detective called her. Informing her that her sweet Kara was with some fuckboy and Cat was not going to allow a boy like that to be with the ball of sunshine that was Kara Danvers. When they finally pulled way Kara sat down and Cat sat next to her.

"When did you get back?" Kara asked.

"We'll catch up later but for now I want you to listen good Kara." Cat waited for a nod and the continued. "I know I've been gone for a while Kara but really? I leave and you let your life crumble down. Kara imagine my surprise when I come back and hear that the girl that I hand picked to be the next media mogul has been fired." Kara was going to defend herself but Cat raised her finger in a signal for her to stay quiet and she did. "That I can handle, it's my empire I can always give you your job back, but when it come to my attention that you're dating a man that doesn't even value your opinion I draw the line. Kara I thought I left you knowing that you're worth so much more than what people let you believe." Kara couldn't help but cry. She knew Cat hated it when people cried.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say. Cat pulled her into a hug and talked to her kindly until she was able to calm down. "It's just he's the only person I know I can't hurt. He's trying so hard to be who I want him to be Cat, and he has lost everything. I don't want to make him lose anything else.

"Kara you can't save everyone." Cat told her. "Especially when you're sacrificing your happiness." Kara gave a small nod. She had never thought about it that way. To make Mon-El happy she was giving up her own happiness. She had been so happy that she wouldn't hurt him when they were together that she told herself they were perfect for each other. Kara then slightly chuckled when she remembered after they spent their first night together she brought him flower and coffee. _Maybe I'm too gay for him?_ Kara thought, it should have been the other way around.

"I leave in a week Kara. I want you to have everything fixed and I'll get you your job back." Cat pulled away and walked out. She would leave once Kara had her life together, and if she recalled the blonde had become the favorite reporter of a new CEO. Cat had spoken to Lena and knew the woman had feeling for Kara. Cat would make sure that when she left both Kara and Lena were aware of the feelings they each had fro the other.

~~~~

Mason was exhausted of having to act like if she had school. She didn't want to keep on waking up early and she was running out of things to tell her Mom every time she asked her 'how was school'. She expected to be back in her time by now but still nothing was happening. Her parents hadn't showed up and still her parents hadn't found her. What scared her the most was that Lillian Luthor hadn't tried anything and Mason was just waiting for the woman to come and take her.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be in school!" Mason turned around to see an NCPD police officer. _Shit!_ Mason thought she was defiantly going to have some explaining to do. "Come on I'll escort you back to the station and we'll call your parents." Mason knew she couldn't use her super speed to get out of this one. Mason walked over to the car with the officer and went to the police station with him. Her parents raised her not to disrespect an adult so she stayed quiet when the man lectured her on the importance about school.

"Alright who will we be calling?" Officer Wilson asked her.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer." Mason regret the words the second they left her mouth but she couldn't take it back.

 

Maggie enter the station and was immediately told that her kid was in the station. Maggie laughed at the words that Officer Wilson told her. Maggie didn't have a kid, and she sure as hell would remember if she did. Before Maggie could tell Wilson to leave her alone she caught a glimpse of the kid and instantly knew it was the girl from the DEO. Alex thanked the officer and went into the room where Mason was.

"What the hell?" Maggie shouted. "A truancy arrest, come kid if you're gonna ditch don't kick it at the park." 

"So, what you're saying is next time I ditch, I should avoid the public area?"

"No, just don't ditch." Maggie told her. Maggie looked at the girl, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't do research on her but nothing came up. Maggie also knew that it could be the fact the girl's an alien but still she was about to find out. Before Maggie could ask anything she heard gunshots outside. "Stay here!" She ordered as she left. Maggie made her way out and Mason waited there. Mason removed her glasses to looked through the wall. She was grateful that her aunt had made contacts that allow her to see with her X-ray vision, but her glasses just like her mom's have a lead-lining. Mason was going to listen but when she saw the gunman ready to shoot Maggie she quickly went to protect her. Mason unlike her mom didn't have a supersuit but she did have black jeans and a hoodie that she wore.

"Tia!" Mason shouted when she saw Maggie get hurt. She was able to get the man and keep him down until they hand cuffed him. Mason quickly got out of the station but waited for Maggie next to her motorcycle.

"What was that?" Maggie asked her.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you getting hurt." Mason answered truthfully.

"No, I mean you call me aunt in Spanish."

"I didn't!" Mason defended.

"Me dices o me dices." Maggie told her in Spanish. Mason tried finding a joking tone in Maggie's but found nothing. "Mason I'm waiting and I want the truth."

"You won't believe me." Mason said.

"Try me."

"I'm from the future." Mason said. "I was brought here by Lillian Luthor, but I don't know why. All I know it that I'm in a time where my Mama hasn't even conceived me and I can't risk her knowing I'm hers. And I yelled Tia because well that's what your are to me."

"If I'm your tia that means so is Alex, you're Kara's kid aren't you?" Mason gave a small nod. She didn't know why she was crying but she was. Maggie pulled the girl into a hug.

"I want to go home." She whispered as she cried harder.

"We'll find a way to get you back there, I promise mija." Maggie assured her niece. She knew she had to keep this a secret. Kara and Alex would freak so she would try to get Mason back to her time safely. For now she would help the girl keep her cover and also keep anyone else from finding out. Maggie was happy about the fact that Mason was a better liar than her mom that would come in handy.     


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is update is because it's been officially announced that Katie McGrath, Lena Luthor, will be a season three regular.

Lena was sitting in her office working on some last minute paper work that she needed to send off to Metropolis. Lena heard as Jess, her secretary, was shouting to someone that they couldn't enter her office, she knew for a fact that it wasn't Kara because Kara would be let in right away no matter what. Lena's head shot up when her door opened and Jess was immediately apologizing. Lena told Jess not to worry and turned her attention to the blonde woman in front of her.

"Why hello Catherine." Lena said to The Queen Of All Media.

"Lena, we need to talk." Cat told the CEO as she sat down on the couch. Cat was here to give Lena Luthor the push she needed to make a move on a certain ball of sunshine. Cat waited as Lena quickly signed some papers and gave them to Jess letting the woman know that she needed to clear her schedule. "Aww you didn't need to clear your day for me." Cat joked.

"Don't fancy yourself Cat. I told Kara we'd go shopping for her niece after the girl gets out of school." Lena took a seat next to the former CEO of Catco. Lena offered Cat some wine and the woman gladly accepted. When Lena sat back down and handed Cat the cup of wine she gave Cat her full attention.

"I'm here to discuss a certain ball of sunshine." Cat smiled when she saw that Lena instantly raised a eyebrow. "It's come to my attention that you may have feeling for Kara. Which trust me we both know everyone she's met is practically a little in love with her."

"What makes you say that?" Lena was always good at hiding her emotions but when it came to Kara she was an open book. The woman managed to breakdown her walls and let Lena be her real self, but Lena would never ruin her friendship with Kara and Kara had a boyfriend she would never get in the middle of a relationship. "Kara and I are friends." Lena defended.

"Right, and you are straight and the earth is flat." Cat said sarcastically. "Now that we're done playing around, all I'm telling you is that if you're not smart enough to make a move on Kara before I leave I will personally set Kara up on a date with another woman." Lena watched as Cat got up and walked towards the door of her office.

"What about the imbecile she's dating?"

"I'll deal with that, you just get the girl." With that The Queen Of All Media left her office. Lena was shocked of all people that she thought would help her get Kara she never expect Cat Grant. Lena thought Kara would realized how much she likes her when she filled the woman's office with flowers but apparently Kara was more oblivious than she thought. Lena grabbed her jacket and made her way to pick up Kara. According to Kara it wouldn't be long until Mason was out of school. Lena decided she needed a day to feel normal, so she dismissed her driver and took her car. It was rare when Lena drove but she enjoyed the peace it gave her. Lena pulled over to see Kara standing there waiting.

"Need a ride." Lena teased and smiled. Kara happily got in and drove to National City's High School that was Mason's school according to Kara. The ride was silent but comfortable.

~~~~

Mason couldn't be happier that her Tia Maggie had agreed to help her, since she found out two days ago who she really was. Mason had been staying in Maggie's office while she was at 'school' and before she got out Maggie would drop her off in front of the school. Today however her mom was taking her shopping and caught Maggie right before the detective could get away. Mason watched as Maggie quickly lied to her mom.

"You know just wanted to see how she was doing after everything." Maggie said. Mason smiled when she saw Lena with her mother. _Maybe they are together,_ Mason told herself. To make matters more interesting Alex showed up and Mason watched as a million questions were asked and eventually it was decided that they would all go to take Mason shopping.

"You know Kara you don't have to buy me clothes." Mason said truthfully, she had enough clothes back home she just needed to get back there.

"Just get in the car." Kara said and Mason did what she was told. The drive was short and soon they were at the mall. Mason followed behind the four woman and watched in awe how her Mom and Mama walked closed to each other and slowly her Mama took a hold of her Mom's hand to see if the woman would pull away and just like Mason knew her Mom didn't. Mason smile grew more when she saw that her Aunt Alex had her arm around her Tia Maggie's shoulder. Mason thought about it and wondered if it would be a good idea to mention that they were going to be parents soon to her Tia, but decided against it.

"Come here, kid." Maggie stretch her hand out and Mason took it. Then Kara took her other hand. "Alright so we get you some clothes, then we go eat and end the day at Kara's with a movie night?" Maggie suggested and everyone agreed.

By the time they were on the tenth store Alex and Kara had gotten annoyed of shopping while Maggie and Lena excitedly sat through every outfit the girl tried on. By the end of the shopping spree Kara and Alex were carrying seven bags each while Lena and Maggie walked with Mason to get a table. When they sat inside the pizza place Lena ordered four pizzas knowing very well that Kara had a great appetite. They ended ordering three pepperoni and one sausage while Maggie ordered her vegan pizza. As they waited for the food they had small talk.

"Did you know her parents lost a bet that's why her name is Mason." Kara stated. "Idiots right." Maggie couldn't help but spit her water back into the cup. She was laughing because she knew that Kara was Mason's mom, however Maggie wasn't so convinced that Mon-El was her dad. She knew that Kara and Mon-El were together but by the way Lena was acting Maggie knew it wouldn't be long until the CEO made a move. Also by the way Mason was looking at Kara and Lena in awe made her think. _Could Luthor be Mason's mom too?_ Maggie questioned herself. When the pizzas were brought everyone began to eat except Mason.

"Not hungry?" Kara asked her.

"Actually I'm vegetarian." Mason said. "It's fine I'll just take off the meat." She offered but Maggie asked her if she wanted some vegan pizza which Mason gladly accepted.

 

Once back at Kara's apartment it was late and everyone was exhausted. Alex and Kara headed up with the bags they had to carry and Lena trailed behind them. Maggie pulled Mason to stay behind.

"You had a great day with your Mom, Mama, Aunt Alex, and me huh?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Mason said without thinking. "Why? couldn't you just keep the thought to yourself." She said once she realized she just revealed her Mama to Maggie.

"What's your full name Mason?"

"Mason Katie Luthor." Mason said. Maggie had all the information she needed. They walked up to join the rest of their family upstairs. When they walked upstairs they were surprised to see Kara already had everything ready. They sat on the couch and watched _Finding Dory,_ halfway through the movie Maggie and Alex left. Mason was laying down with her head on Lena's lap and her feet over Kara's lap. Lena was playing with the girl hair.

"I think she..." Kara didn't finish her sentence when she saw that Lena was asleep and Mason was too. Kara gently took off the girl's glasses and placed them on the table. Grabbing her phone Kara took a picture of Lena and Mason, she found it really cute how Lena was so nice to Mason. As Kara watched them she noticed that Mason and Lena had the same dark hair, if Kara didn't know them she would probably think that Mason was Lena's. Kara gently lifted Mason and carried her to the bed.

"Mom." The sleeping girl mumbled. Kara not wanting to disappoint simply whispered,

"Shh, I'm here sweetie." and placed Mason on the bed. Then she did the same and picked Lena up placing her on the bed next to the girl. Kara was going to sleep on the couch but she really missed her bed. Kara laid down and smiled. Mason was in between her and Lena. Kara closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.


	5. Unexpected

_They were as_ _good_ _as dead. The day was suppose to be simple. School, shopping at the mall after school, and then home, but they were in the mall jail. All because Mason decided to_ _tell_ _her cousin a huge_ _secret_ _which ended up in Jamie punching a guy._

_"My moms are going to kill_ _me_ _." Mason_ _said_ _to her cousin._

_"_ _You_ _think my moms are gonna be any nicer, at least you get until my Mama drops_ _you_ _off home. I get_ _the_ _lecture as_ _soon_ _as she step through_ _that_ _door_ _." Mason agreed. She_ _wouldn't_ _get a_ _lecture_ _until_ _her_ _Tia Maggie dropped her off_ _home_ _._

 _"Mason what are you gonna do? About your, you know." Before Mason could answer her cousin she heard her Tia. Mason got closer to her cousin. This was the reason_ _why_ _she stayed in the safety of her room and books. Books_ _couldn't_ _hurt_ _her and books_ _didn't_ _get her yelled at. Mason relaxed_ _when_ _she felt_ _Jamie_ _hold_ _her_ _hand. "_ _I've_ _got you." Jamie assured. The guard let them out and they walked out to see Maggie._

 _Maggie_ _didn't_ _speak she simply walked away. She was too upset to even_ _look_ _at her daughter_ _and_ _niece_ _. She understood_ _that_ _they_ _were_ _teenagers but really her daughter almost got charged_ _with_ _assault_ _._

_"Mama-"_

_"Ni siquiera hables!" Maggie yelled. "I_ _don't_ _want to hear your excuse for_ _assaulting_ _a_ _boy_ _."_ _Mason_ _felt bad,_ _she_ _knew it wasn't all her cousin's fault, Jamie was just defending her._

_"_ _It's_ _my fault." Mason said. "I_ _don't_ _know if you_ _remember_ _the_ _party_ _we went to a few weeks ago?"_ _Maggie_ _nod_ _her_ _head not understanding what a high school party had to do with it. "Tia I fucked up." Mason said as she_ _felt_ _a_ _sob_ _escape her lips. Maggie pulled the raven haired girl into_ _a hug_ _. She may_ _be_ _upset with_ _the_ _two girls but she also_ _knew_ _, well hoped_ _that_ _Jamie hit the boy_ _because_ _he was asking_ _for_ _it._

_"Mija, talk to me_ _what's_ _going on?" Maggie_ _asked_ _._

_"I...I'm.._ _I'm_ _p.." Mason_ _couldn't_ _get words out._

_"_ _She's_ _pregnant_ _Mama."_ _Jamie_ _explained_ _._

_~~~~_

Lena opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself laying in a bed. She remembered playing with Mason's hair because it seemed to sooth the girl, but then she fell asleep. She smiled knowing very well that the girl of steel had carried her to the bed. Lena smile got wider when she saw that Mason was hugging her and Kara was spooning the younger girl protectively. Lena managed to get out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. Lena decided it would be nice to cook for the sleeping girl and woman. Lena began making pancakes and bacon, but she remembered that Mason is vegetarian and began to cut some fruit for the girl to have a side too. Lena never really cooked but she could cook if she had to. Lena was nearly done.

"Bacon!!" Came the voice from the bed. Lena chuckled knowing very well that Kara was the one screaming. Lena smiled when she saw Kara run into the kitchen with a wide smile. "Lena you made bacon!!"

"Yes, I was going to surprise you but by the looks of it, when it comes to food it can't be hidden from you." Lena teased and Kara blushed. Both woman turned around when they hear a groan and bump. "You okay sweetie?!" Lena asked.

"I can't see." Then Kara remembered that she had left the glasses on the coffee table. She quickly got the glasses and handed them to Mason. "Thanks." The girl said once she put on the glasses. They ate in silence, enjoying each others company. When they were done Mason did the dishes.

"Well I have a meeting, so I should get going." Lena said.

"Really Lena a meeting on Saturday?" Kara asked disappointed. She didn't want her friend to leave.

"As much as I would love to stay here and watch movies all day with you two I have to go to this meeting, but I promise to call you when I'm out." Lena assured and left. When Kara turned around she saw Mason run to the restroom. Kara went after her and saw that the girl had her head over the toilet. Kara grabbed Mason's hear as she rubbed her back and whispered kind words. When Mason felt her stomach empty she got up and brushed her teeth. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her secret hidden very long. She just needed to keep it until she got back to her time, where her actual parents were.

When they had changed into casual clothes Kara and Mason decided to go get ice cream. They walked and talked. Mason found it fascinating how oblivious her Mom was. She listened to the woman rambled about her and Lena and how she enjoyed having such a nice friend. Mason had heard stories about her mom's obliviousness but she always thought it was exaggerated but now she was seeing that it wasn't. Her mom wouldn't be able to tell her Mama likes her if the woman had it announced on the news.

"So are you an only child?" Kara asked after the whole Lena rambled.

"Yeah, but I'm really close with my older cousin. She's like a big sister to me always protecting me." Mason felt sad at the memory, she missed her family. Yes she was technically still with them but they weren't hers. They didn't know her, she wasn't even a thought in this time. 

After they got their ice cream Kara was called into the DEO and left Mason at the apartment. Mason sat on the living room couch bored. She wanted to go help but her mother didn't allow her to. So Mason was trying to distract herself with Netflix but it wasn't working. Mason looked up when she heard the door open.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"I'm Mason. I've been staying with Kara for the past two weeks." Mason explained.

"What are you to my girlfriend?" Mason didn't know what to answered she remembered seeing the man at the DEO when she dropped Kara off, but she never really got his name. "I do believe that it is a custom in earth not to court another man's woman." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, I have to need to court her." Mason stated, it would be wrong in so many ways for her to try and court her own mom. Mason felt herself being lifted off the couch. "Dude put me down!"

   Lena had decided to surprise Mason and Kara and take them pizza. Lena had remember and got a cheese pizza. However Lena immediately dropped the food when she heard Mason yell. Lena rushed to Kara's apartment to find the girl being punched. Lena watched as Mason got back up and with out a second thought punched the man back. Lena instantly got closer and pulled the person back.

"What the fuck!" She yelled when she saw that it was Mike, the man Kara was dating. "You need to leave!" 

"But this-"

"I swear Mike if you don't get the hell out of here, I will personally throw your ass out, and I will kick your ass." There was no fear in Lena's voice just pure determination.

"You're not strong enough." Mon-El stated confidently. Without a second thought Lena kneed him in the groin. When Mon-El bended in pain. Lena took the opportunity and pulled him out of the apartment by his ear. Lena quickly closed the door and locked it. She walked over to Mason and saw that they girl had a busted lip.

"Let me see." Lena gently moved Mason head to examine her lip.

"I'm fine." Mason assured.

~~~~

Maggie was going to kill Alexandra Danvers. Maggie stormed into the DEO. She could hear agents trying to stop her but J'onn quickly warned them to leave her alone and Maggie smiled the man was smart. If anyone touched her before she found Alex she was going to shoot them with her gun.

"Vasquez!" Maggie yelled getting the woman's attention. "Where's Alexandra?"

"In the training room ma'am." Maggie walked to the first training room and found her girlfriend sparring with two men. Maggie waited for her girlfriend to turn around.

"Babe, I'm almost done give me a minute." Alex said.

"You two out!" The men didn't need to be told twice and ran out whispering good luck to Alex. 

"What's wrong Maggie?"

"Alex, remember last time we had sex in your office." Maggie said and Alex smiled at the memory nodding. "Well if you recall we broke something that contained a chemical and the glass cut me, but you said I had nothing to worry about because the chemical wasn't dangerous."

"Mags, why are you telling me all this?" Alex was lost as to why her girlfriend was bring up something that happened weeks ago.

"Alexandra Danvers I swear if I wasn't pregnant with what I presume is your child I would have murdered you by now woman! You know that was one of the many perks of being gay I couldn't get pregnant by accident, but apparently I stand corrected!"

"Wait that not possible." Alex stated confidently. "We broke a vial that had a chemical used on a planet with an all woman population the chemical was used for..." Alex stopped talking. 

"Congratulation Alex, I'm pregnant and you're the father." Maggie watched as Alex went from sad to scared to panicked in less than a minute. "Take your time and think about what you want I'm not going to pressure you to make a choice." Maggie began to walk away but felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"I don't need to think about it. Maggie I'm here for whatever you want, that's my kid too if that's the road you want to take."

"Danvers, I want this but are you 100 percent sure. This kid is gonna tie us for the rest of our life and I don't want you to think I'm trapping-" Alex silence her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Sawyer, that's my kid. I love you, you're not trapping me." Alex said as she pulled away from the kiss. "Now lets get you checked, because we need to start you started on the prenatal pills."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.   
> Also you guys should follow my writing Instagram @v.g.wryatt


	6. Fight

Kara was exhausted after she left Mason her and J'onn went up against three aliens that were trying to kidnap humans. Kara entered her apartment through the window. When she landed Kara was shocked that Lena was there and she was still in her Supergirl suit.

"Kara Danvers sent me to check on her cousin." Kara said. Lena chuckled.

"So what is she Kara, when I first met her she was your cousin, when we went shopping she was your niece and now she your cousin again?"

"Lena I swear, I didn't tell you I was Supergirl-"

"It's alright." Lena said cutting Kara off. "I've known for a while. No one has such beautiful eyes." Kara blushed at what Lena said. Kara walked over to check on Mason who was sleeping soundly.

"What happened to her lip?" Kara asked concerned. Lena explained the whole Mike thing and what she did and all Lena could see in the woman's eyes was rage. Lena had never seen Kara so angry. Kara was ready to go and punch Mon-El in the face, how could a guy be so stupid as to think that she and Mason were something. If Kara wasn't sure about what she felt for the man now she was, she wanted nothing to do with him she wanted him out of her life and far away as possible. Before Kara could leave to find Mon-El she was stopped by Lena.

"Please, just think about her before you do anything stupid. I don't know what she really is to you but I know you care for her and she cares for you." Lena reasoned.

"She saved me." Kara mumbled.

"What?"

"She saved me." Kara repeated. "That day I caught you from falling. Cadmus was going to send aliens to the other side of the universe. I had managed to stop the ship because my sister was on it and I couldn't lose her, but I was too tired to land myself safely that I began to free fall to earth. Mason saved me, I need to make sure she's okay because she saved me." Kara didn't know she was crying until she saw Lena wipe her tears. Kara allowed herself to cry as Lena held her whispering kind words into her ear.

~~~~

Mason waited in her usual spot for Maggie. She didn't know how long she was going to keep lying especially since Lena had been spending more time at Kara's and the woman was better at asking questions than Kara. Mason looked up when she heard a car stop in front of her. Mason got into the car and greeted Maggie.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Tia." Mason said, "Sorry Maggie." Mason corrected.

"Actually I like being called Tia." Maggie confessed. "So when we're alone you can call me Tia." Mason nodded. The drive was quiet. When Mason realized they weren't going to the police station she asked Maggie where they where going. Maggie just explained how it was her day off so they were going to her apartment.

When they arrived to the apartment Maggie and Mason spent the day watching movies. They were watching  _The Little Mermaid_ when Maggie began to speak.

"Did you know?" Maggie asked.

"Did I know what?" Mason asked innocently but she knew exactly what the detective was talking about. She knew that her Tia was talking about Jamie.

"Don't act stupid Mason."

"Yes, before you ask it's not my place to tell. I can't afford to change the past." Mason explained Maggie nodded in understanding. "Don't worry though you and Aunt Alex don't fuck up that much."

~~~~

_Lena didn't know how much longer she could keep herself together. She had come close to losing her child. Her and Kara both knew that it could be dangerous but for the first time in her life Lena had hope, she chose to give herself a chance at happiness. Yet her she was in the DEO waiting for the news, waiting to see if her daughter was okay._

_"Miss Luthor." Said the doctor. "She's fine, she is now breathing on her own so you can calm down she is fine." Lena thanked the woman and went into the room that two months ago had been turned into her daughter's room. Lena walked over to see the little girl._

_"Hi Mason, it's Mama." Lena said holding back her sob. She sat next to the incubator. The baby may be half Kryptonian but still her body had shown no sign of having powers. Lena sat there thinking of how she needed Kara to be with her but the girl of steel was need. Lena looked up when she heard steps and saw Maggie._

_"Hey." Maggie said as she got closer and sat next Lena. "How is she doing?" In the past few years Lena and Maggie had become extremely close._

_"She's breathing on her own now, but no sign of her vision." Lena explained. The women stayed silent for a few minutes until Lena spoke. "Maggie what did I do wrong?"_

_"Sweetie you did nothing wrong." Maggie said softly knowing very well that Lena blamed herself for what the baby was going through. "Your daughter is strong and I know she is fighting to stay with you and Kara. She has yours and Kara's blood that makes her a fighter so you gotta have faith in her." Lena let what Maggie told her sink in but she still couldn't help but feel that she had done something wrong._

_"I'm not good at having faith that's why Kara is always here with me." Lena said. "Maggie what if she dies?"_

_"You remember how you guys lost a bet that's why Mason's name is Mason?" Lena gave a small nod. "Well Alex never told you this, but I use to have a brother, his name was Mason. He was six years older than me and in the army. So when I was outed I was terrified of what my older brother might think because of how my parents reacted. He returned but he greeted with a hug and told me I was going to live with him he made it very clear to my parents that if they didn't want me then they didn't want him either. Theyday I was suppose to move in with him her got murder... that why I became a detective. You see my bother was a fighter and your daughter is named after him that means she a fighter."_

_"What if she doesn't want to fight?"_

_"Well," Maggie said taking a breath to think about what she was going to say. "If she decides her battle is over I know my brother will be there waiting for her, to take of her until we meet her again. Or if we go Krypton's way she will be in Rao's light with Kara's mom, dad, and aunt waiting for her parents to be with her again one day." Maggie pulled Lena into a tight embrace. She couldn't possibly understand the pain that Lena was going through. How could she when her and Alex had a healthy little girl at home._

_Alex and Kara had returned from taking care of the alien problem in National City, however Alex had asked Kara to go with her to one of the training rooms._

_"Kara you can talk to me." Alex told her sister._

_"What's there to say Alex?" Kara questioned. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't need her sister to see her like she saw herself. "I failed my family again." Kara cried out. Alex pulled the blonde into a hug._

_"This is not your fault." Alex assured. "You and Lena have done everything to make sure Mason is okay, now it's up to her." Alex had looked at her niece's file and she knew the choice was now Mason's. It was up to the little girl whether she lived or died._

_"How can I be okay knowing I can't save her Alex?" Kara pulled away from her older sister. "I'm the girl of steel for crying out loud! I've saved millions of people how is it that.... that the one person I want to save more than anything in this world.... I can't... I can't save her and I'm her mom. How is it possible that I have failed her when she's been in this world less than six months." Alex had no answer for her sister. She didn't know how to answer. Kara had been in pain before but never like what she was going through right now and it was killing Alex to see Kara like that._

 


	7. Need A Drink

Another week went by and she was still in the past with no sign of Lillian Luthor, Mason wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. She had expect Lillian to make a move by now but the woman hadn't made one. Everything had been too peaceful and Mason didn't like it. She had agreed with Lena and Kara to meet at L-Corp, she was still lying about going to school but never got caught. Her Tia Maggie was still picking her up ad dropping her off. Mason quietly walked into the L-Corp building and looked around. She was surprised how much it looked the same in the future not much had changed. Mason made her way to the top of the building to were she knew her Mama's office was. 

Mason stepped into the office without knocking knowing that Lena and Kara would be waiting for her, however when she stepped in she didn't see Kara. Lena was talking to a older woman and Mason couldn't see who it was. She got closer to her Mama when she realized who it was. It was Lillian Luthor who also happened to be her grandmother, but in Mason's defense the woman really wasn't in their life after she tried to kill her three times.

Lena notice that her mother wouldn't stop looking at the young girl. Lena also noticed that Mason was completely uncomfortable. Lena couldn't help it and she stepped in front of the young girl to cover her from her mother's view. Lena didn't know why but she felt the need to make Mason felt safe and for some reason Lillian was making the girl uncomfortable.

"Look, I have things to do mother. I appreciate it if you disappear again and never come back." Lena said bitterly.

"As you wish Lena." With that Lillian left the office. Lena turned around to be hugged tightly by Mason. Lena could hear Mason breathing heavily, and could see the tears in the girl's eyes. Lena hugged the girl back.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Lena asked truly concerned.

"Please don't let me got." Mason said before she started sobbing. Lena held on tight to Mason. She rubbed small circles on the girl's back trying to sooth her.

"I won't." Lena assured. Lena wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but she knew it must a been a few minutes because when they pulled away she had six texts from Kara all asking where her and Mason were. Lena informed Mason that everyone was waiting at Noonan's for them. 

As they walked to Noonan's they were quiet. Lena was about to say something when she felt Mason's hand hold hers. Lena didn't know what she felt, but she felt once again the need to protect the girl.

"Sorry." Mason said.

"No don't worry about it." Lena assured. Soon enough they arrived at Noonan's and made their way to join Kara, Maggie, and Alex. The group quickly ordered their food and discussed. Mason was happy listening to everyone talk until Alex ask her about school.

"It was great." Mason said once she recovered from the shock. "You know everyday things were done math, science and english."

"I thought you said you didn't have science?" Lena asked.

"Right I don't." Mason stated. "Except today I was helping this guy with his science project." Maggie sighed when she saw how quickly Mason covered for herself. When the food came everyone ate and soon enough they decided to head back to Kara's apartment but when they looked at Maggie's car they saw that someone had popped the wheels.

"What the fuck!" Maggie yelled.

"Language!" Both Kara and Alex yelled.

"We can always fly." Kara whispered.

"Pay up Sawyer." Alex said proudly.

"Really Little Danvers you couldn't wait another week." Kara wasn't even going to ask, she was over all the bets her sister and Maggie made. Maggie signed and took out twenty dollars and handed them to Alex. All of them agreed that they should just fly.

"Alright, I'll get Maggie and Alex. Mason are you okay taking Lena?" Kara wanted to make sure Mason was comfortable flying with someone if she wasn't Kara could always make two trips. Mason nodded and they walked into a dark alley. Both Kara and Mason made sure they had a good grip and who they were taking and were off. 

When they made it to Kara's apartment Kara landed carefully but Mason stayed hovering. She didn't want to land wrong and hurt Lena.

"Mason I got her." Kara assured as she took Lena and placed her down gently. Mason wasn't that far up but Kara knew it could be hard to master how to land. "Mason it's okay I got you."

"You promise you won't let me hit the ground?"

"Promise." Mason took a deep breath and let herself fall, and just like Kara promised she caught her.

~~~~

The next day Mason was with Maggie at her apartment. They were packing. Alex had asked Maggie to move in with her and Maggie accepted. It was more convenient considering that Alex's place was bigger. Mason was helping Maggie put everything into boxes. They spent half the day working until the pizza man arrived with Maggie's vegan pizza and Mason's cheese, bell pepper, and onion pizza. They ate happily in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie asked seriously.

"Of course."

"Why is it that even though you're Kara's kid you actually need glassed shouldn't the Kryptonian DNA in you make you very healthy like Kara?" Mason took a few minutes to think of the right way to answer the question.

"Yes," she said when she finally spoke. "my Kryptonian DNA should make me very healthy but when I was four months old, I was kidnapped and returned in the same day but before they returned me I was injected with liquid kryptonite."

"How much?"

"Enough that it would have killed my mom." Mason explained. "We still don't know how I didn't die. I umm... I was able to pull through but apparently that much kryptonite affect my vision and I was completely blind. I finally got my vision when I was 11 because my powers came in, it's not perfect but I can see blurry and with the glasses and contacts I see perfectly."

 

  Alex had left the DEO early she wanted to surprise Maggie. She had stopped by the flower shop to get flowers and had passed by a store to buy Maggie a box of chocolates. Alex made her way to Maggie's apartment but stopped right outside when she heard Maggie wasn't alone.

"Wait, wait then who carried you?" She heard her girlfriend ask.

"Lena, I was kind of a surprise." Alex knew that voice, but she wasn't sure what the hell Lena had to do in anything.

"You're telling me Little Danvers knocked up Lena Luthor?" At that Alex couldn't help but enter the apartment. She needed to know what was going on and why was her girlfriend talking about her little sister and Lena to Mason.

"What the hell is going on here?" Both Mason and Maggie looked over at Alex standing by the door with roses and chocolate.

"I can explain." Maggie offered hoping she could come up with a good lie soon, but before she could say anything Mason was already speaking.

"My name is Mason Luthor and I'm from the future were my parents are Lena and Kara Luthor or as known here Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers." Mason saw as Alex opened her mouth and closed it again. "Yes you are my aunt and yes that's why I can fly." Alex walked over to the couch and took a seat. She was still trying to process what heard.

"I need a drink." Alex stated but Maggie shot her down instantly on the idea of having a drink. "Wait you're saying that my baby sister is your mom?"

"Yes." Mason said. "Look long story short Lillian Luthor brought me here and I don't know why. I also know I can't have my mom or mama knowing who I really am."

"Alright I only have one question." Alex said, "How long has Maggie known?"

"I found out a couple of days after she as staying with Kara she was taken into the NCPD for truancy and called me. When I got hurt she yelled Tia and in that second I knew there was more to her. She ended up explaining to me what she just told you." Alex nodded and processed everything. She was an aunt. Kara has a kid in some future by the looks of it and also based on what she heard Lena is also the mother of this child. Alex got up from the couch and made her way to the fridge grabbing a drink. Yup she definitely needed a drink.         


	8. Black Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been going crazy with AP exams. I still have them going on, I also apologize because this is not edited. I love you all and thank you for being patient.

Maggie didn't know how she could let it get this far. Everything was going fine, Mason was safe, her and Alex were keeping the girl's secret and Kara and Lena were clueless. Maggie left her for one day because she was needed at the NCPD, but the girl was no where to be found. It had been five hours since Mason went missing and Maggie was going crazy. She paced in the DEO waiting for Alex and Kara to return because Alex refused to take her with them. Maggie watched as Kara landed with Mason in her arms but the girl was unconscious and some kind of plant was on her. Maggie followed Kara.

Kara laid Mason on the metal table, she could remember clearly when she woke up on that table and now Mason was laying on the table for the same reason, because of the black mercy. Kara was so close to catching Lillian Luthor but she failed. The woman got away leaving Mason behind. Kara looked over at Alex who was preparing the gear, Kara was going to get her out of the black mercy dream even if she had to go in by herself.

"Kara!" Kara turned around when she heard Lena's voice. "Please tell me she's okay." Kara didn't answer, she knew that if they didn't get Mason out of the alternate reality she was in they would lose her.

"Alright it's ready." Alex announced.

"Alex, I have to do this." Maggie said giving Alex a familiar glare that meant she shouldn't argue with her. Alex knew that she couldn't let Kara go into the black mercy because if she did she would probably find out that Mason was her kid. Before Alex could argue Maggie was already laying down on the other bed.  
~~~~

"Mommy!" Mason turned around when she heard the small voice, to see a little boy who couldn't be any older than three. "Mommy up." Mason gave into the child's demands and lifted him up. She looked around the room and saw that there was photos of her and the little boy also photos of her and her moms. Mason kept the boy in her arms and walked over to the calendar to see that it had a big red circle on the day with the words _Return home; moms meet Lionel today_.  Mason had gone through with it and she couldn't believe it. She left and now she was going back and no one knew where she was. She did it all on her own and she can now look at her mothers and tell them that she did it because she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Alright Lionel let's get you something to eat." Mason said as she went to the kitchen. She placed Lionel in the play pin and went to cook.

 

   Maggie looked around the room and saw the many photos of Mason and a little boy. There was even a photo of Mason, Lena, and Kara. Maggie walked out of the room and heard humming. She followed the humming and walked to the kitchen were she found Mason.

"Mason?" Maggie asked.

"Tia Maggie what are you doing here?" Mason asked.

"Mason this isn't real." Maggie went straight to the point. She wanted out of wherever she was, the quicker the better.

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked confused. "Tia Maggie I did it, I didn't disappoint them I had my son and now I can go back." Mason said very proud of herself. When she first came up with the plan she didn't think she would have the strength to go through with it but here she was with her son and ready to go back home.

"Mason you really think this is what your parents would have wanted?." Maggie let a few minutes of silence because she could see that the girl was trying to convince herself of something. "Mason your parents would have rathered you stayed with them, so that they could have helped you, than you to be alone through your pregnancy." Then the right words came to Maggie, she knew what she needed to say get Mason back into the real world. "If you stay in this world, the baby that is actually within will die. You will have failed your parents, but most importantly you will have failed your son."  
~~~~

Maggie was the first one to awake. She got out of the bed and placed her hand on her stomach. A few moments later Mason was sitting up. Maggie felt a great relive to see that her niece had waken up. Maggie stayed back and watched as everyone hugged the teenager. Maggie knew she had learned something that Mason was probably trying to hide.   

Mason happily revived the hugs from the three women, but she couldn't look away from Maggie. She had just revealed something that she would have rathered kept a secret. Maggie found out her niece's biggest secret and she was clueless on what to do with the information. She thought that Mason was only hiding the fact that she was from the future but now she knew that the girl was also with child.

When everyone finally left Mason alone Maggie volunteered to stay the night. Everyone had left and now only Maggie and Mason remained. Mason refused to meet Maggie's glare because she didn't know what to expect. 

"Mija, look at me please." Maggie said softly. Mason looked up with tears already in her eyes. "All I'm asking is for you tell me the truth."

"Okay." Mason whispered.

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks." Mason confessed.

"Do your parents know?"

"No." Mason answered. "Before you ask, they don't know because when I found out I was alreay past twelve weeks."

"How?" Maggie asked confused. She knew almost the week after that something was different in her body. She just knew and she couldn't understand how Mason wasn't aware of it.

"Well, first of all I'm irregular. I don't get my period every month, so when I didn't get it I figured it's just gonna be one of those times where I don't get it for two months. Also I was stressed about school and exams that I figured the stress was also a reason for me not getting my period. Until the asshole I slept with reminded me that we slept together." Mason took a deep breath. "He reminded me that he had a girlfriend and he couldn't have any history with me. I went to buy a test and it came out positive and by that time I was past being 12 weeks pregnant."

Maggie sighed, of course a guy would want to make sure she wasn't pregnant, considering he had a girlfriend.

"Why'd you sleep with him if he was dating someone?"

"I didn't know his girlfriend lived in Arizona and moved to National City three weeks after the party. I didn't know she existed until after we had sex." Mason frowned, she would have never slept with Trevor if she knew he had a girlfriend. She only slept with him because a guy like him would never go for a girl like her. She was 15 and a senior in high school, she was the nerd of her school. Everyone made fun of her when she was alone but thanks to Jamie they left her alone. They knew that she was Jamie's little cousin and that if they messed with her Jamie would probably kick their ass.


	9. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating. I will try my best to update but I now have job and that will be taking up my time along with my sisters surgery that's coming up soon.

_Mason hated when her cousin was sick that meant that Jamie didn't come to school. Mason knew that Jamie would have came to school but she was hospitalized and there was no getting out of that. Her Tia Maggie had texted her letting her know that Jamie's appendix was being removed and that she shouldn't worry. It had been a little over three months since Jamie slept with Trevor and she regretted it. Trevor had a girlfriend and he had been avoiding her. Of course to Jamie that wasn't new she was the nerd of National City High School. She was only 15 and graduating this year. She remembered how afraid she was when she first started but Jamie was right by her side making sure that no one made fun of her._

_"Four eyes." Said Maria, Trevor's girlfriend as she hit Masons tray. Mason let the tray fall and tried to make her way out of the cafeteria but before she made it out Kelly one of the girls that had been bullying Mason since her first day took her glasses. Mason was wearing her contacts so she could still see._

_"Please just give me my glasses." Mason said softly. She already had pasta on her shirt along with pudding. Mason knew she could fight and win but she would never allow herself to hurt a civilian no matter how bad she wanted to throw the girl into space._

_"Or what?" Kelly asked. Mason tried to reach for her glasses but Kelly threw them to the floor and stepped on them. Mason could feel the tears threaten to spill so she walked out as quickly as possible. Mason faster than normal made her way to the library. Where she knew there was a hidden restroom that the librarian had given her the code to get into. Mason quickly got into the restroom and closed the door behind her. Mason sunk down and let herself cry. She took out her phone and called._

_"Detective Sawyer." Answered her TIa._

_"Tia Maggie." Mason managed to say._

_"Mija, donde estas?"_

_"School." Mason choked out. "I can't Tia Maggie, please come for me."_

_"I'm on my way." Mason sobbed louder when she heard her tia say that. She ended the call and waited a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mason saw that it was Trevor and was shocked. She opened the door,_

_"Look, I'm sorry for what they did to you," Trevor said. "but my girlfriend can not know we slept together and that night that I did not use a condom so I need to know that you're not knocked up."_

_"I don't know." Mason answered truthfully._

_"Well if you are take care of it." Trevor said handing her 200 dollars. Mason cried more, she didn't need this right now. Mason tried to keep herself from crying but it was too much. The last thing she needed was the possibility of being pregnant. Mason wiped the tears when she heard her Tia._

_"Mija what happened?" Maggie asked._

_"Doesn't matter just please get me home." Maggie didn't argue she just helped her niece get out of the school and to her house. When she left Mason she called Lena and Kara letting them know that she dropped Mason off and that they should get home as soon as possible._

~~~~

Mason wouldn't forget what it felt like to know from the beginning that she was going to be alone. She knew that she was going to be a single mother but she always thought that she wouldn't have kids until she was married yet here she was pregnant and alone. Her son's father wanted nothing to do with them and she won't be able to hide her pregnancy forever. Right now being in the past she didn't have to worry about her parents finding out. She was on her way back to Kara's apartment because she was finally strong enough to leave the DEO. Maggie hadn't asked anymore questions about her pregnancy knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Hey you okay?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah just tired." Mason lied. She wasn't tired at all, well maybe she was tired of having to keep constantly lying. She wanted to be back with her own family. Mason walked into the apartment and saw that Lena was there sitting on the couch.

"Come here sweetie." Lena instantly said when she saw that Mason seemed sad. As soon as Mason sat down she pulled her into a hug. Lena hugged the girl tighter as she sobbed. "It's okay sweetie, I got you." 

Lena's not sure how long they stayed there but Mason was passed out. The girl had cried herself to sleep. Lena gently untangled herself from Mason and went to check on Kara. She found Kara sitting on the bed sniffling. Lena got closer and knelt down next to Kara.

"Kara what's wrong."

"Lena I want to help her." Kara said in between sobs. "I want to make her pain go away because she saved me and I can't. Lena she was kidnapped, and I know she misses her family. I want to get her back to her family."

"Hey she knows you are doing everything possible to help her." Lena explained. Lena was happy that Kara was done crying. "Why don't you carry her over to the bed so we can get some sleep and tomorrow we'll have a picnic." Kara agreed and went to get Mason.

~~~~

The next morning Kara, Lena, and Mason were sitting on the park floor. Lena and Kara had gotten up early and prepared sandwiches, but fruit and prepare the picnic basket. Kara had called Alex, Maggie, and J'onn so they could join them at the park. Maggie had just arrived and Kara watched as Mason instantly shot up and went to hug Maggie. Kara could tell by the way that Maggie was with Mason that Maggie would be a good mother to the little baby she would bring into the world in a few months. As soon as J'onn and Alex arrived the family began to eat.

"Alright so for Maggie we made vegan sandwiches and for Mason we made you PB & J, I hope that's fine." Lena said.

"Of course." Both Maggie and Mason answered. They ate away happily talking about their days and future plans. 

     After having the picnic the they decided it would be nice to get ice cream. As they stood in line to pay for the ice cream Mason was exhausted. She was tired of being in the past but she couldn't tell Maggie or Alex that. They had been a great help to her and had been trying to get her back to the future but there was still no success.

"You okay sweetie?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Mason signed no speaking. "I'm just tired and sore." Mason continued with out speaking.

"What was that?"

"Sorry." Mason said. "It was ASL, American Sign Language, I tend to use it when I don't feel like talking."

"You know ASL?" Lena asked shocked.

"Yes my whole family knows it because one of my cousin is deaf and mute." In that second Mason realized she had made a mistake. She had revealed a part of the future that she shouldn't.   

 


	10. Between Life and Death

_It had been a week since Mason accidently revealed she knew ASL. Maggie and Alex hadn't asked anything but she knew that the women were curious. Kara and Lena had gone on a trip. Well more like Lena had a meeting in Japan and Kara didn't want to let her go alone. Mason had school so she couldn't go according to both Kara and Lena so she was staying with Maggie and Alex. Mason was waiting for them to get home they had been at work most of the day. Finally both woman arrived together with a cheese pizza. As they ate Alex broke the silence._

_"Is the kid that is deaf ours?" Alex asked._

_"Yeah he is." Mason confirmed. Maggie put the slice of pizza she had down and placed her hand on her stomach. Her child would never be able to hear her voice. "Why are you crying it's not her." Mason instantly covered her mouth. She couldn't help herself she just didn't like seeing her Tia sad._

_"Wait I'm pregnant with a girl?" Mason nod knowing it was too late to go back. They sat in a comfortable silence and enjoyed the movie. Mason took off her sweater and realized that she could no longer hide her pregnancy when Lena and Kara returned she would have to tell them. When Alex turned around she was shocked. Mason stomach was round. Too round for a teenager._

_"Please tell me you just ate too much pizza?" Alex said, praying for the first time to every single god that her niece was just overweight and not pregnant._

_"I was going to tell you." Mason defended. "I just thought I would be back home now and would be telling you and my moms in the future not in the past." Alex didn't say anything she just turned back around. They definitely had to find a way to get her back to her time. She had a team working around the clock to try and get her home but still they hadn't found anything. She was thankful that J'onn didn't question anything but then again the man was a mind reader so he must have known who Mason was the second she entered the DEO. When the movie ended Mason stayed on the couch and her and Maggie went to the bed._ _A few hours had passed and Alex expect Mason to be asleep but she heard her sister and Lena's voice. Alex went to check but they weren't there then she noticed the phone that Mason had in her hand._

_Mason couldn't sleep. She decided to go through her phone and look at the photos. She came across a video that her parents had recoded and she decided to play the video._

_"Hi baby it's your Mom and Mama here." Said Kara, her mom's, voice. "I know baby that it sucks that we are not with you this morning on your 15th birthday. However we have a surprise for you when you return we promise to be there." Her mother assured her._

_"We so sorry baby." Her Mama added. "You know we would never willing miss to be with you on your birthday. I'm so sorry that my mother ruined your day but we will be there when you get home from school. Mason we love you never forget that. You Mason Katie Luthor are the best thing that this world gave to us. We love you, bye baby we'll see you soon." Mason watched as both her mother blew her a kiss and the video came to an end._

_"I love you guys too." Mason whispered. Alex heart broke a little when she heard the small cry escape Mason. Alex went up to the girl and hugged her. Her and Maggie thought they understood her pain but they will never truly would understand how hard it is for Mason to be so close to her parents yet so far._ _When morning came everyone was quickly out of the house and went their separate ways. Maggie went to the police station, Alex went to the DEO, and Mason was craving crepes so she took a quick trip to Paris to go buy some._

_When the Alex day came to an end she found Maggie waiting for her in the DEO. Alex walked over and gave Maggie a quick kiss._

_"Where's Mason?" Alex asked._

_"Thought she was with you." Maggie answered. Before anyone could say anything Kara flew in with Lena and placed her down gently._

_"Kara what's wrong?" Alex asked._

_"Mason. I think Lillian Luthor has Mason."  Kara said quickly._

_"How?" Maggie questioned._

_"Found her phone at my apartment and the place was a mess and her phone was on the floor and if I recall correctly teenagers never leave their phones." Alex took Mason's phone and plugged it into a computer. They let Lena work on the computer and try to hack it but she couldn't so they called Winn. After working on it for a while Winn finally spoke,_

_"This is some technology that looks like ours but is way more advance I can hack in the old way but I hope for her sake that one of you knows her personal information." Maggie gave a nod. She knew that in this moment a lot of things were about to be discovered about Mason. "Alright there's four questions we have to get them all correct or her phone will block us out."_

_"Kara, Lena I'm so sorry." Maggie said and turned to Winn letting him know he could start asking her the questions._

_"Mother's maiden name?"_

_"Danvers." Maggie answered right away._

_"Full name?"_

_"Mason Katie Luthor."_

_"Parents' name?" Maggie took a deep breath before answering._

_"Lena and Kara Luthor."_

_"Son's name."_

_"Lionel." Maggie was sure of every single answer but this one, but she was correct they were able to hack into the phone._

_~~~~_

Kara had found Mason but she found her and Lena. While they tried finding Mason somehow Lena was kidnapped when she went to L-Corp to cancel everything she had planned for the day. When Lena didn't answer Kara went to look for her and just like her apartment Lena's office was a mess. Kara had made her way quickly to the DEO and they found out where Lena and Mason were. Kara had found out a lot in the past three hours. She found out that Mason was from the future and apparently her and Lena's daughter. Lena had taken it better than her, Kara had a full blown panic attack while Lena just smiled. However now that Kara knew that she couldn't lose them. She couldn't lose Lena and she couldn't lose their daughter if anything happened to any of them she would never forgive herself.

 

  Mason didn't know where she was all she knew was that she was in a large cylinder capsule made of kryptonite glass. She had tried breaking it but it didn't work she just got hurt. There was another cylinder capsule right in front of her but it was empty. While being wherever she was she learned that Lillian Luthor was the one that kidnapped her and that also the woman had stolen the time travel technology and was using it. The portal was open and Mason was trying to figure out what Lillian wanted.

"I swear the day my grandma doesn't try to kill me I'm going to throw a dam party." Mason mumbled to herself. She was getting really tired of relatives trying to kill her. Mason looked at the portal and froze she recognized herself. It was her future, the her in the portal couldn't be any farther into the future than six years ahead of her time. Mason placed her hand on her stomach and felt her heart break. Her future self was visiting the grave of her child. The child that right now is unborn.

"It doesn't make sense?" Lillian said. "You're suppose to give birth to the child that brings down Cadmus. How is it that in that time you don't have a child?! I've gone farther into you future but you never have another child." Mason stayed quite but her silence only angered Lillian which caused the woman to push a button that made the glass capsule shock her with kryptonite. Mason fell to her knees and held her stomach.

"You're gonna be okay." She whispered to herself. With that Lillian was gone. Mason wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out she was getting exhausted and Lillian had already shocked her a couple of times. Mason heard noise from in front of her and saw that it was Lena. "Mama!" She couldn't help but yell.

"Mason you're okay?" Lena asked her daughter. Lena watched as the girl gave a small nod. "Everything is gonna be okay, okay?"

"Okay." Mason answered. Lena would have never guessed she would be a mother but when it was revealed at the DEO that Mason was hers and Kara's, Lena couldn't help but smile of joy. Mason was a great kid, Lena always feared that if she was a mother she would ruin the kid but Mason was proof that her and Kara did alright. They waited for an hour there and all Lena could do was distract the teenager. She wanted to hold her and hug her but she couldn't not from inside a stupid cylinder capsule.

Finally Kara had arrived and both Mason and Lena were relieved.

"Nice of you to join us Supergirl." Said Lillian. "Now that you're here the fun can begin." Kara was going to attack her but froze when she saw the remote in Lillian's hand. "Here is the game that we are going to play. Both your daughter and girlfriend are in a capsule. You get to choose who will die."

"I won't do that." Kara said confidently.

"Well then they will both die." Lillian pushed the button on the remote she was holding. "You have five minutes have fun." With that Lillian was gone. Kara looked over at Lena and then at Mason. The time she had displayed on each capsule. Kara didn't know what to do she couldn't choose who to save.

"Kara choose her." Lena said calmly. "She's our daughter." Kara could feel her tears already falling.

"I don't want to choose. I can't choose." Kara told Lena.

"Kara, I have already lived. I've had my fun, she hasn't even given birth to her son. Kara she needs to live." Kara looked over at Mason who was looking at her and Lena. Kara couldn't give up her. Her sister was three minutes away. Kara used her heat vision but it failed. With all her anger she punched the capsule but no result. When Kara finished punching she saw that Alex was there. She looked at the clock they had two minutes remaining.

"Kara there's a kill switch we try anything and you lose them both." Alex said.

"Alex I can't." Kara cried out.

"You have to." Was all Alex could say. "Kara 30 seconds."

"Mom listen to me." Mason yelled. "You have to save her. I will not exist if she dies. I will be born again but Mom I will cease to exist if she dies. So choose her and you will save us both."

"I choose to save Lena." With that said Kara watched as Lena's capsule automatically shattered. They all watch in horror as the Mason was shocked with what looked like green lighting but they all knew very well it was kryptonite. After what seemed like and eternity the glass shattered and Mason fell. Kara at superhuman speed rushed to her before she could hit the floor. Alex, J'onn, and Lena rushed over to her.

"Kara-"

"She's alive." Kara said. "There's a heartbeat it's faint but it's there." Alex didn't want to argue with her sister about how there was a very low possibility of Mason surviving all that kryptonite going through her body. Then it hit Alex the heartbeat had to be the baby's.

"Kara place her down." Alex ordered. Kara did as she was told and went to embrace Lena. Alex always carried a kryptonite knife with her since the whole Non thing. "I'm sorry sweet girl." Alex said as she placed a quick kiss on Mason's forehead. Alex quickly lifted Mason's shirt and made the cut. Once it was done she took out the baby and cut the umbilical cord and smiled when she heard the cry escape the baby.

"Kara's right." J'onn spoke. " I can still hear her thoughts she fighting to stay." With that said J'onn took the girl quickly to the DEO and he knew that Supergirl was right behind him. 

  When everyone was safely at the DEO they waited as a team of medical professionals worked on Mason.

"You're mom's a fighter so she gonna make it okay." Maggie told the child that she was holding in her arms.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are okay. I love you all bye.


	11. See Me

None of this made sense to her. Her son was suppose to be dead she saw the grave Lillian Luthor was standing in front of and it was her son's. However now many things made sense, she now understood why Lillian wanted her dead. She is the reason why Cadmus will come to it's end and she knows that she will have to be strong to raise her son and keep him out of harms way. It had been three days since the incident and Mason had just woke up. She however didn't know where she was she had blown out her powers the fact that she was completely blind let her know that. 

"Who's there?" Mason asked when she heard foot steps. 

"Mason it's me." Kara said confused. "Mason can you see me?" Kara asked when she noticed that Mason wasn't looking directly at her and that Mason hadn't noticed that she had her son in her arms. Kara got closer and with one had she gently guided Mason's face to look at her but Mason wasn't looking at her. It was like if the girl was looking through her. 

"Where's my son?" Kara gently placed Lionel in Mason's arms. Mason let her arms be moved until she felt the little body that was placed in her arms. Mason smiled, her son was alive she was alive. She was going to okay and hopefully she would be back in the future soon. "Can I have a moment alone with him please." 

"Of course." Mason waited until she heard the door close. She couldn't see she was in complete darkness she never thought she's be back in this darkness but it was comforting to her. Mason looked down at her son imagining what he looked like but she knew that soon enough she would be able to see him. 

"Hi baby." Mason whisper softly. "I am your mom, at the moment I can't see you. I actually can't see anything I'm in complete darkness but I know you are beautiful. You are also loved and safe, I'll get to see you soon."

~~~~

_Lena couldn't complain how her life turned out Mason was alive and that was all that matter. Years ago when her and Kara learned that Mason was blind they did everything they could to help her. Mason was a great kid, she loved to read and listen to music. She'd even like watching TV and Lena found it a bit funny that her daughter wanted to watch TV when she couldn't see but Lena was happy to sit next to her daughter and hear her laugh when a character would say something funny._

_"Mama?" Eleven year old Mason said softly._

_"Yes Mason?" They were sitting in the living room, Kara had just finished putting cookies in the oven. They were going to listen to Mason favorite book and later Maggie, Jamie, Alex, Sam, and the triplets were to arrive._

_"I know you say Mom is pretty but you've never described her to me." Mason explained. "Can you describe her to me please."_

_"Of course." Lena answered. "You're mom has blonde hair, it past her shoulders about halfway to her back... She has these blue eyes that are bluer than the ocean, and she pretty tall. Her smile it's like the sun it so beautiful and radiant. With that smile of hers she can light up the whole room. I think that's where you get your smile from."_

_"Your Mama is lying Mason." Kara stepped in. "You get all your beauty from her."_

_"There here." Mason said and before Lena could ask who was there Jamie came in running to hug Mason._

_"I've missed you." Jamie said, and Mason happily hugged her cousin. After that cam in Sam, Maggie and Alex son, and the triplets that were also there kids. The triplets consisted of two three boys and Sam was older than Jamie. Maggie and Alex adopted him when he was five and Jamie was four and Alex gave birth to the triplets that were now six. Everyone said there hellos and sat down. Mason got up carefully and made her way to the kitchen to get a water bottle but she stood still for a second Mason held on tight to the counter and grunted softly in pain. Both Lena and Kara were the first to be right by her side. Mason closed her eyes tightly trying to make it through the pain. When Mason opened her eyes again she couldn't believe it she could see something blurry she couldn't make the image out completely but it was a person._

_"Mason." Kara said softly but to Mason it sounded extremely loud._

_"Let's get her to the DEO." Alex said._

_At the DEO Alex examined the girl and smiled. She was right Mason's powers had come in. Alex did an eye examine on the girl and got a prescription for her that would finally allow her to see._

_"Close your eyes sweetie." Alex told Mason and place the glass on her. "Don't open them until I saw so." Alex told Kara and Lena to enter and told them to sit in front of her. "Open them." Alex said. Mason opened her eyes and she could see the two women in front of her and she knew who they were. Her Mom and Mama had been described to her enough times for her to realize who they where._

_"Mom, Mama." Mason threw herself and hugged her parents. "I can see." She cried softly._  


	12. Seeing

_Kara and Lena were going insane, they still couldn't find their daughter. She had been missing for a while now and Lena wasn't sure how long she could keep herself together. She missed her little girl. Lena knows that her daughter is a super but every time Lena looks at Mason she can't help but flashback to the little girl that was hooked up on a breathing device._

_"Please tell me you can open the portal?" Lena asked, they had got Lillian to tell them where she set Mason but she escaped before she could tell them how to open the portal. Everyone at the DEO was working around the clock trying to open it but they had been unsuccessful._

_"No," Alex answered. "however we are able to open a communication with the past DEO base. Remember Lena and Kara we don't know how much our past selves know about Mason so try not to give her away." Lena and Kara gave a small nod. They just wanted to talk with her daughter. They wanted to know that Mason was safe and alive, that Mason was okay. Maggie had told them everything that happened while they were gone but Lena and Kara couldn't be upset. They knew that Mason needed support and love more than anything._

" _Ready?" Maggie asked. Lena and Kara nodded. They were about to open the line of communication._

_~~~~_

 

Her vison was finally back. Mason could see and she couldn't help but let a couple tears fall, the first thing she saw was her son. The baby was just as beautiful as she thought. " I love you Lionel." She whispered. Maggie, Lena, Kara, Alex, and Mason were all in the DEO's main room along with Hank and Winn. They were all getting ready to leave to Lena's house for the night. Mason, Lena, and Kara had a pending conversation and Maggie, Alex and Hank were there to keep the peace and well because Hank could read Mason's mind and tell them if she was lying. Before any of them walk away the monitors began to become static.

"Agent Schott what's going on? Hank asked. 

" I have no clue." Winn admitted. 

   Mason stood there shocked and with many mixed emotions in her. There on the monitor was her mothers, her aunts, her grandpa and Jamie. Mason wished she could run through that screen and hug her moms. 

"Mason." Came from Kara and Lena. 

"Tell me you're okay." Lena said from the monitor. "Oh god Kara look she has the baby." Mason looked down at her son and then back up at her parents. 

"She's fine." Kara from the past answered. 

"Moms I wanna go home." Mason desperately wanted to go home. "Please tell me you know how to get me home?" 

"We're working on it baby." Kara from the monitor answered. Before anything else could be said the monitor went pitch black. The connection was lost. 

"Turn it back on!" Mason shouted but it was helpless, they had lost all signal. 

  

 


End file.
